The Life of a Teen Superhero
by interesting boredom
Summary: The Young Justice team finds out what being a hero is really all about. Especially if that means you have to save the world from time to time. Growing up had never been such a demanding challenge until now. There will be a ton of cursing, some romantic pairings that aren't the usual, love triangles, and death (non slash).
1. Chapter 1

The Team had failed miserably on their mission today. There was nothing more humiliating than having to ask their mentors to aid them in a fight. The stealth mission in the north pole was going great, but of course they were discovered. Fighting a large number of henchmen was easy, but having to simultaneously fight Wotan, Black Adam, and Bane was impossible for the Team. Those three were just too strong. In the end Batman, Green Lantern (John Stewart), and Captain Marvel came and stopped the supervillians. Now all seven of them stood inside the cave before Batman and were having the shit shredded out of them.

"What part of stealth and recon mission does this Team not understand," Batman barked glaring at them. "You are to infiltrate, get information, and get your asses out of there! This was not a difficult mission but this makes your 2nd stinking failure in two weeks! What have you to say for yourselves?"

Everyone started yelling; blaming one another, and making excuses all at the same time.

-"Kid Idiot doesn't know how to stay in a group."

-"Zatanna shot a fireball and accidentally hit me in the back."

-"It wasn't my fault Bats I couldn't run anywhere when Bane lifted me."

-"Robin foolishly tried to fight Bane alone."

- "I had to magically shield us all from the gunfire."

-"ENOUGH!"

The Team stopped speaking after Batman shut them up. The Dark Knight began to rub his temples in frustration.

"I seriously don't know what I'm going to do with you guys. You're being reckless, and your teamwork is sloppy, and you're starting to act like children. I'm not the only one who has noticed. Red Tornado, Black Canary, as well as other members of the Justice League have noticed as well. If you keep this up someone is going to wind up dead."

**"Recognized Black Canary 13, Red Tornado 16"**

The Team's android babysitter and their hot blond combat instructor had arrived through the zeta tube. Black Canary in her usual leather jacket and Red Tornado with his blue cape.

"Wotan is at Belle Reve, and Bane is in Arkham Asylum Batman," Canary explained. "Captain Marvel said he would find a location for Black Adam since neither of those prisons will hold him. How is the debrief going?"

"Horrible," Batman growled.

"Red Tornado," burst out Wally running up to the android as fast as he could. "Man, why didn't you help with the fight when we called you? We needed your help."

Red Tornado looked down at Wally and replied in his monotone voice," you didn't need me to help you with the fight. You needed me to win the fight for you. As I've told you in the past; it is not my place to fight your battles for you." Red Tornado turned to look at Batman and continued," and it isn't the Justice Leagues place. It defeats the purpose of you having the Team Batman if you're going to do their jobs for them."

The Dark Knight glared at the Team before continuing. "Do the two of you have any suggestions as to what we can do with them?"

Black Canary answered immediately," its time the Team took a vacation."

The Team looked shocked and Miss Martian replied," uh Black Canary, quick question what's a vacation?"

Black Canary smiled at the M'Gann. She forgot that even though M'Gann had been here a while she was still learning about earth and how things worked here. "M'Gann, a vacation is when you take a break from work because you're burned out and it's obvious that The Team is burned out."

Artemis folded her arms rolled her eyes and sighed," she's basically telling us we need a break because we suck. C'mon Batman, give another chance don't put us on the sidelines."

Batman looked at the young female archer as well as the rest of the Team and pressed a button on his gauntlet, and they heard a small beep. "Today is Friday 11:30 PM July 15th, 2012; your break is officially ends on Sunday July 29th at midnight."

"We don't need a break," Robin and Connor yelled in unison.

"Please Batman don't sideline us," Zatanna pleaded.

"I didn't ask if you wanted to take a break, I'm ordering you to take one. It'll be good for the Team as a whole. Spend this time bonding, relaxing, and getting to know one another it'll be good for you all. Richard, Alfred expects you in bed tonight by 1 AM, and if I were you I'd be there. He said he'll refuse to bake cookies for us for 3 weeks if you aren't in bed on time. I take it you remember what happened last time?"

Robin simply shook his head yes in terror.

"Good, so make sure your asleep by 1."

Batman and Black Canary went to the zeta tubes and disappeared and Red Tornado flew up to his apartment. Robin didn't know what shocked him more. That Batman had just called him Richard in front the Team, or that Alfred was threatening him with a cookie strike. Richard or rather Dick sighed when they were gone.

"Well he obviously did it for a reason," he laughed. He removed his domino mask in front the team revealing his face and blue eyes. "Let me formally introduce myself guys. Richard Grayson, but you can call me Dick."

"YOU GO TO MY SCHOOL," Artemis shrieked.

"I told you we'd laugh about this someday."

"I'M NOT LAUGHING YOU ASSHOLE!"

The rest of The Team was however.

"Richard huh," Zatanna smirked. "Well I like it."

Connor folded his arms and muttered under his breath," you would."

That earned him an elbow from Kaldur. The Atlantean spoke up with a smile," well at least we all know one another's names."

The clock tolled 11:40 and everyone looked up.

"Oh shit," Dick exclaimed. "Hey look I'll see you guys to tomorrow. Agent A doesn't bluff about cookie strikes when his orders are disobeyed. Wally remember two years ago when Batman knocked almost all of Penguin's teeth out, broke Poison Ivy's Arm, Scarecrow's leg, five of Two-faces ribs, and put Joker in a body cast all in a single week?"

"Yeah," said the Speedster. "Uncle Barry was there when Bats put the Clown in the body cast. He had vivid flashbacks and nightmares about it. All he kept saying to me and Aunt Iris the first night was I had no idea that ribs could break like that without Supes."

"That was all because Alfred stopped making his cookies for us. I can't subject the criminals of Gotham to that again; he might actually kill one of them this time." Dick ran towards the zeta tube and disappeared.

Kaldur looked at the team and said calmly," we should all get some rest, after all we are on vacation."

Everyone nodded in agreement and headed to their rooms in the cave. Connor waved and told Zatanna goodnight. After she left, the clone sighed and leaned against the kitchen counter pouting. He was going to absolutely hate tomorrow. Well technically today in a few minutes. It was going to be absolute hell and there was nothing he could do to avoid it. Why did Black Canary and The Team insist on making a big deal out of it? Oh well not every super clone liked their birthday and he was diffidently no exception. He went into his room and saw his pet, Wolf, lying asleep on his king size bed Batman had bought him.

"How many times have I said stay off the bed," Connor asked his him. Wolf snarled and wagged his tail in response because he wanted to wrestle. Connor sighed and looked at the clock on the wall as it beeped 12:00 AM.

"Happy Birthday to me," the Teen of Steel sighed as Wolf tackled him. He wrestled with Wolf for a few minutes, then took off his T-shirt and jeans, threw on a pair of shorts and laid under the covers. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad he thought drifting into a peaceful sleep.

Connor was awake in his room. His arms were behind his head and he was just staring at the ceiling. He didn't have much inside of his room except for clothes, and some weights. All the other guys' room had stuff that fit their personality. Dick's room (for the times he stayed at the cave) had about five computers in it. Two of the computers were hacking the Pentagon at all times, and the others were hacking the White House. He had full access to Wayne Enterprises because Bruce Wayne was his dad (he was just surprised that Batman said it). Connor had taken an instant liking to Dick when he was getting to know him. He was the only one on the Team who could beat Connor at chess. At times he could be the annoying kid brother but Connor still went out his way to protect the little bird on missions.

Wally was a completely different matter. That guy never shut the fuck up. If he wasn't flirting with M'Gann and Zatanna (which irritated the hell out of Connor) he was arguing with Artemis (who everyone knew that he liked). His room was covered in women in bikinis who were lying on top of cars. He had a nude photo but once Black Canary saw it she yelled," if I ever see this shit again you'll be the fastest teen alive with a limp." Connor did thank him for the playboy mags Wally let him borrow; although he always kept them hidden from Zee or any of the girls that came into his room. That was one conversation he was not going to have with any of the girls.

And then there was Kaldur. Kaldur was similar to Connor in a lot of ways. For the most part he was quite and liked to keep to himself. Since he was from Atlantis was still kind of "new" too the world. His room was covered in books. History books of all kinds, Fictional books like "Harry Potter" which he'd stay up all night reading, and Atlantean books on Sorcery. All the girls loved him because he was so innocent. The guy was even an artist and amazing one at that. Connor would never forget how all the girls (including Artemis) were crying during the Notebook. After seeing them cry like that, Kaldur spent 2 days straight in his room not coming out for anything. When he finally emerged he was carrying canvas paintings. For Zatanna, a picture of her and father Zatara who she hadn't seen since he became the new host for Doctor Fate. For Artemis, a picture of her mother Paula in her wheelchair and Artemis standing behind her giving her a hug with a smile on her face. And for M'Gann, it was a picture of her and her Uncle J'onn. This of course caused more tears and then for almost a week the girls did everything for Kaldur. From cooking, doing his laundry, and even a back massages. Wally and Dick were obviously jealous but only Connor could see how uncomfortable all the attention was making Kaldur feel. All in all the guys were his bros and he wouldn't trade them.

Well maybe Wally because at that very moment he rushed in the room at about 100 mph and jumped on the bed landing on Connor.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SUPEY", he yelled. Connor growled in frustration. Kid Annoying accidentally kneed him downstairs. Being a Teen of Steel or not, that shit still hurt. Wally had also yelled as loud as he could, and having super hearing sucked like that when someone yelled at you first thing in the morning and you weren't ready for it.

"Thanks Wally now get out," came the irritated reply.

"C'mon Supey, get out of bed. We have a ton of stuff to do today. We have to get the cave ready for a giant party, with tons of food. Megalicious and Zatanna are baking cakes now, and Artemis is shopping with Green Arrow for food. Even Roy is coming."

"I don't like Roy. He's an asshole."

"And so are you, that's why you two don't get along."

"I said out Wally," Connor answered back throwing a pillow over his ears.

"But c'mon the entire Justice League is going to be here."

"The entire League won't be here and we both know it."

"From what I heard Canary told Big Boy Blue she'll scream his ears off if he isn't here."

He shivered having that done to him his super hearing malfunctioned for days. Connor slowly rose out of bed to look at Wally, smiled, and then quickly grabbed the Speedster by the scruff of his neck and shirt so he couldn't escape. Lifting Wally by his neck and the back of his jeans, Connor promptly threw him out of the room and went to lay back in the bed. When he collapsed on the bed someone was in it. He clicked on the light and he saw short black hair and backed away in horror.

"Dude you should give this room some more personality," came Dick's voice.

"Damn it Dick! Why are you in here?"

"Hello playing a joke on you that's funny for me and disastrous for you. Heavy on the dis. Happy Birthday by the way."

"Thank you. Now, get out!"

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you in here."

"You know you can't be a asshole on your birthday. You have to have fun."

"My birthday I can do what I want."

"Wow such a mature seventeen year old you are awesome to look up to."

"Bite me."

"I would but I would break my teeth and I don't think the ladies find that sexy anymore."

"I could punch you in the mouth they'll break either way!"

"You know you're being a real asshole right now, no wonder you and Roy don't get along."

"I don't give a rat's ass just get out!"

They glared at each other for a second before Dick got up and said," fine be alone when all your friends want to do is spend time with you. Jerk."

"Brat."

Dick slammed the door on his way out. And seeing as how going back to sleep was going to be impossible now, Connor started to get dressed. Connor knew he was being more impatient than he usually was with Wally and Dick. He'd apologize for it later on today. He was putting on his shoes and socks when a knock came at the door. He grumbled and opened it preparing to yell at Wally or Dick for bothering him again and it was neither of them. It was Kaldur. He was standing with a box wrapped in red paper.

"Uh hey Kaldur."

"If it is a bad time I can come back later Connor."

"No you're good, come in."

Kaldur had on a black T-shirt (he didn't need to hide his gills in the cave) with green shorts and no shoes.

"So I heard your fight with Wally and Richard," he started. "Well we all did because eight times out of ten, any conversation you have with either of them turns into a shouting match. And before you get all upset and start yelling you were wrong to get mad at them... This time"

"How is that," cried Connor. "They don't even give me a chance to get out of bed before they start annoying me!"

Kaldur sighed and shook his head. "You're missing the point. Richard lives with Batman so when he leaves the cave he probably does not have much interaction with kids his age. Wally lives with the Flash and his wife so for the most part he spends his time alone too. When they're here they can relax and sort of be immature."

"But why annoy me especially at this hour?"

Kaldur laughed at that. "Oh that's simple it's easier to get a reaction out of you. They wouldn't annoy Artemis and Barbara because they like them, Zatanna would turn them into something or since your always around her turn them into a bug and you squash them ,and M'Gann is too sweet to annoy, Red Tornado would just fly away, Canary would kick their ass, and Batman would glare at them causing them to shit themselves."

"Well why don't they annoy you?"

"Do you honestly see me getting annoyed?"

Connor hated how Kaldur was always right about everything. "I suppose your right," the half-Kryptonian admitted sitting down on the bed.

Kaldur sat down next to him. "Just keep doing your angry big brother thing for them. They need to be yelled at by an older teen. And when you yell at them, and you're right, they actually go think about what you've said and it gives the rest of us normally an hour's peace before they start something insane again."

"I am good at yelling aren't I?"

"The only person who I fear more than a pissed off Kryptonian teen with daddy issues is Batman; or Artemis when Wally eats the last granola bar or pudding cup." They both laughed at that. Connor then noticed the green box and knew it was for him. And suddenly he wanted whatever was in that box.

"Alright, hand over the present," ordered Connor. " I know that's why you originally came in here."

Kaldur handed the box to Connor and he tore it open. They were two silver handles and some polish. "Uh thanks." Kaldur chuckled.

"Squeeze them"

"Son of a bitch," said Connor jumping back at the two 14 inch daggers that popped out with a curve to them. He picked one up and just glued his eyes to it while he moved it from side to side. Who made them?"

"I did," responded Kaldur. "They're made of pure Atlantean silver. The Team wanted to make them gold, but Zatanna. said silver would go better with your eyes."

"So you paint, read, and make your own weapons?"

"You aren't considered a man under the sea unless you can do all three by the age of seventeen. I've been able to do all three since I was fourteen."

"Show off."

"Maybe. Now squeeze them as hard as you can again and see what happens."

"I'll break them."

"Just shut up and do it."

Connor squeezed as hard as he could and the twin daggers burst into flame. Not just any flame, a bluish black flame.

"Zatanna came up with that idea oh yeah squeeze them one more time and press the tip and they'll retract," said Kaldur. Connor made a note to thank Zatanna when he went downstairs and something on the daggers caught his eyes. Kaldur had engraved his name on the daggers. "The engraving, that was Richard and Wally's idea."

Connor sighed. Now he really felt like shit for treating them so bad this morning. "Everyone helped with these," he asked indicating the daggers.

Kaldur shook his head yes. "Artemis thought of the daggers, M'Gann drew the shape, I forged them, Zatanna enchanted them, Wally and Richard engraved them."

Connor looked at his gift. The whole team worked together to do this. The left read dagger "Connor Kent" and the right dagger read "Lil Supey". Connor laughed at that.

"We don't have to hug it out now do we?"

Kaldur simply shook his head and smiled.

"Happy Birthday Connor."

And with that Kaldur got up and left. All was quiet for all of three seconds before Connor heard, "look at that Dick, our Teen of Steel has a heart under all that seething rage."

"I don't know Walls you think so?"

Dick and Wally stood in the door way laughing. Connor stood and placed one dagger in the left boot the other in the right boot. That's where'd he keep them. Then, fast as lightning Connor pinned Dick and Wally against the wall outside the room with his forearms.

"DUDE!"

"WHAT THE HELL CONNOR?"

Connor laughed," thanks for the gift guys." He let them go and they massaged their necks. "C'mon we have a party to plan."


	2. Faces Cake and Fire

The day was better than the clone of Krypton could have imagined. Connor thanked the Team for his gift then all seven teens went to work. The Team spent the entire morning preparing for the party. Artemis got so annoyed with Wally for eating some of the cake batter, that she threw an orange at him which hit him hard in the eye effectively giving him a black eye. Zatanna was magically setting up the streamers, and Robin was scaling the walls putting decorations on them. Wally was helping M'Gann barbecue because she couldn't get near the flames. Connor and Kaldur were bringing in tables and chairs. The Team turned the entire training/mission briefing room into a party room. At two in the afternoon they were finished setting up the party room and relaxing in the kitchen area talking about which villains were the hottest.

"Your turn Zatanna," Artemis said.

The Magician blushed then said," well I've always thought Black Adam was pretty hot."

Artemis smirked and looked at Connor and whispered," she has a thing for buff guys with temper problems and super strength."

Connor rolled his eyes while his face reddened slightly. "Your turn Rob," the Kryptonian said.

Dick answered instantly," Harley Quinn hands down."

"Why her," Wally asked. "She's crazy."

Dick laughed and his blue eyes twinkled and asked," well have any of you ever seen Harley Quinn in a dress? I was fighting with her three weeks ago and the top of her dress fell down. I had to take cold bath that night. Kaldur, you're up."

The Atlantean teen was obviously uncomfortable with the game but answered anyways, "I must admit Poison Ivy has cakes."

The Team burst into laughter hearing their shy leader use the term "cakes". Red Tornado flew down from his apartment and informed them the Justice League would be arriving any second. Within minutes the entire cave was filled. All the league members except for Doctor Fate were there. Everyone was in costumes except for Black Canary (Dinah), GA (Ollie), and the Green Lantern (Hal Jordan). Superman flew up to Connor and said," Happy birthday" and didn't say one word to him for almost the rest of the party. Everyone had a good time. They ate partied, danced for a while. Little things proved that though the League were superheroes they defidently knew how to have a good time. The Green Lanterns almost got in a fight over who got the last rack of ribs, Hawkwoman was excellent at karaoke, Green Arrow got slammed which everybody seemed to have bet on much to Black Canary's dismay, Wonder Woman was an excellent dancer to Michael Jackson, and Red Arrow almost died after he accidentally spilled his grape soda on Batman. Then of course all the boys on the Team had to prove they were the best fighter. The League obliged the Team today. Connor fought Captain Marvel and was close but still got beaten. Kaldur tried his luck again Captain Atom, but to no avail. The Flash sat out the fighting, so Wally and Dick both fought Batman and were destroyed in seconds.

Once they sang "Happy Birthday" Canary forced Superman to stand next to Connor with his arm around him for a picture. Right before she snapped the picture Flash and Wally (moving at super speed) ran to the kitchen each grabbed a hand full of chocolate frosting and just as Canary took the picture, spread frosting all over both Kryptonian faces'. The entire cave rang with laughter. Even Batman could be seen laughing (at this rare moment Dick was video taping it as well). The only people weren't laughing were the two with their faces covered in frosting.

Superman and Connor looked at one another. At first they glared at each other then Superman sighed, smiled, and passed Connor a rag and said," you gotta a little something on your face."

"Uh thanks I guess," Connor replied taking the rag and then he glared at Wally. Suddenly his eyes began burning. He covered them and when he opened them something shot out of them. Next thing everyone knew KF was running around the cave because his ass was literally on fire. Everyone roared with laughter again as Superman blew out KF's fire with his cold breath after a minute.

**Later that night**

Connor was looking at his gifts. Daggers from The Team, A new motorbike with a wicked black and green paintjob from Green Arrow, and diamond wristwatch from Wonder Woman and cash. $1000 the Justice League pitched in to give him and another $1000 from Batman. Then of course his heat vision manifesting was the best gift. All he could get out of Superman was "you'll learn to control it eventually" before he disappeared through the zeta tube. He had managed to get a smile out of the Boy Scout while they were covered in frosting. It wasn't acceptance, but it was a start. Connor was polishing his daggers for the 80th time, when he decided to go pay Zatanna a visit since he could tell she was still awake. He walked to her door and paused a second before knocking the door opened a second later he walked in to see Zatanna reading some book still dressed from the party. "What's up Connor"

"The ceiling at the moment, but that's not why I came here I didn't get a chance to really talk to you during the party."

"yeah um, sorry about that but you were kind of like always busy or talking to someone."

"I would have made some time for you." he said quietly

"well that's in the past, hey do you want to go to the park with me."

"uh sure"

He was pretty hesitant to go to the park because Zee had this glint in her eyes that told him something was up. She was a fun and dangerous person to be around when she got like this. Hell he'd been on the receiving end a couple of times, she even set the clones pants on fire while he was still in them. Se dragged him to the zeta punched in the code and shoved him in

"Recognize B04 Superboy."

Then he disappeared in a flash of light.


	3. Sorry for the Wait

Sorry about not updating for all this time I broke my hand and my track coach doesn't understand the concept of rest. I have practice everyday except Sunday and on Sunday I have to workout sometimes throughout the week my life is all school sleep and track. I will try to update more often though


	4. Slammed I Am

Connor awoke in terrible pain. He was lying on the training room floor on his back. Every time he blinked, it hurt. When he breathed, it hurt. He felt his stomach turn so he rolled on his knees and vomited. He looked down at himself. He had some how gotten in a Flash t-shirt, lost his pants, and pink socks. He looked around and all the other guys looked just as bad. Kaldur was sitting up both hands on his head. He was wearing no shirt, one of the legs on his jeans was torn from the knee down, and he was only wearing one sandal. Wally was still asleep and had on only a black tank top, and nothing below that. Dick was sleeping as well but he looked the worst. The young bird's hair was dyed bright green; he was wearing a shirt that read "Slammed I Am", and not wearing anything below but Superman boxers that, and his legs were strangely painted red. Connor half crawled, half dragged himself to the nearest bathroom. He grabbed a large blue towel accidentally cracking the tub trying to steady himself, returned and covered Wally up.

He turned to Kaldur and asked," hey are you alright?"

Kaldur shook his head no, and he answered back," I feel dehydrated."

Connor shook his head trying to shake away the dizziness.

"Ah," the Speedster whispered. "Dude. Massive hangover. I'm fucked for the next two hours."

"I need you to go and wake up Dick, while I get some water for Kaldur," explained Connor. Wally pushed himself up very slowly, then his towel fell "what the fuck where are my pants." Connor made two quick trips to the kitchen, dropping a jug of water off each time to Kaldur who began to drink them immediately, Connor kicked Dick awake while on his way to the couch .

Dick was awake now. He sat up really quick and grabbed his head. "Fuck me, my head is killing me," he groaned. "Why would we do this to ourselves? I'm really dying right now."

Kaldur put down his finished third jug and replied," the feeling is mutual. I cannot seem to remember everything that happened last night though."

Wally folded his arm and agreed," neither can I, after a while everything just goes black. But unless I'm mistaken, I can remember Boy Wonder here kissing about 7 hot girls last night."

"Ten," Dick corrected him. "Get the number right."

"Hey does anybody have any idea as to where the girls are because I remember them being there last night." Connor asked

"Remember they wanted to go back to the mountain before we did something stupid, then we went out again," retorted Wally with a grin. "But that's beyond the point our little Connor got himself a girlfriend."

"Oh shit that actually happened." Connor groaned

"yep Lil' Supey you finally you finally grew a pair and asked out Zatanna."

"thats not that bad." Connor said slightly relieved.

"yeah then you guys couldn't keep your hands off each other, and did it in some random hotel. That's right our Lil' Supey had his first last night."

Connor blushed light red then quickly retorted " At least I got some compared while all you succeeded in doing was into pissing Artemis to the point of almost throwing you off a bridge. Dick piped in saying "Hey lets keep what we did last night between us. Besides if the girls hated anyone for being a male pig last night, it would have to be the walking fish we keep with us."

Kaldur could only smirk and try not to be embarrassed. He could remember making out with over a dozen girls last night, and he had sex with at least 2 of them. "I may have been overly bold with the ladies," he admitted. "But I didn't have the balls or should I say I wasn't stupid enough to get a tattoo like KF."

"Dude I think all the sex went to your brain last night; I don't have a tat," said Wally.

Dick could see writing over the top of Wally's undershirt. "Uh yeah you do guy," was his response.

Wally tore off his tank top and there it was in black ink "_**Black Canary is my baby**_."

Connor's eyes went widest. "Wally you're so dead when she sees that."

Wally was freaking out pacing back and forth at 100 mph creating gusts of wind as he went. "You guys have got to help me. Canary said she'd beat my ass if I got tattoo before I turned 18. I'll be the fastest boy with alive limp when she sees this," he cried pointing to the tattoo.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

At the sound of Artemis's voice all four boys turned around. Artemis was walking into the training room closely followed by Zatanna and M'Gann. As she got closer Artemis covered her nose with her mouth. "Oh my god you guys stink of booze," she shrieked.

"Good morning to you to Arty," Wally retorted.

"What did you guys do after we went to sleep last night."

"Wally, is that a tattoo," M'Gann asked.

"Fuck I'm so dead."

Zatanna was giggling uncontrollably. Slammed I Am huh Dick? Way to take it to the next level"

Dick groaned "Go big or go home you know." Then Wally sneezed causing his towel to fall all the guys groaned and turned the other way.

"OH MY GOD," cried Dick. "I'M BLIND!"

"I'll never get that four seconds back," sighed Kaldur with a hand over his eyes.

Connor simply shook his head and turned away.

Artemis simply folded her arms and said," Not bad Wally even though I think Connor showed you up yesterday."

Zatanna and Connor both blushed, while M'Gann whose face was red as a tomato thrust her hands out telekinetically shoving a pair of jeans into his arms. "Are you okay Dick," M'Gann asked.

"My head hurts, I'm a sorta dehydrated, I feel like I'm going to throw up, and I'm really feeling the aster right about now, but all in all, yeah I'm good," Dick answered back before hurling on the floor.

"Me too," Wally replied. "I'm a dead Speedster when Canary sees this though." Kaldur and Connor shook their heads in agreement.

"**Recognized Batman 02, Red Tornado 16"**

"We're fucked," all four boys said in unison.

The Dark Knight and the android babysitter appeared. Tornado's eye sockets were an unusual hue of yellow today. Batman took one look at the boys and asked," do I even want to know what happened in here last night?"

The entire Team shook their heads no.

Batman sighed, "I'll take your words for it. I was just checking on you all to make sure that you're actually relaxing. The four of you may look like crap but you look relaxed. Dick I forgot to tell you, please check in with Alfred later today please. He wants to make sure you aren't on a junk food eating spree over here." Batman suddenly grinned at the Team before continuing. "Enjoy yourselves you guys deserve this break."

The Dark Knight turned to head back to the zeta the boys couldn't believe it they were actually going to get away with it. They were gonna get away with getting completely hammered last night. Then Dick realized three things.

One, Batman coming to check on the Team was okay; but if he wanted to tell Dick something he just told him through the comm link that Dick always had in his ear.

Two, Red Tornado eyes sockets were black. At the moment they were yellow. They only went yellow when he was scanning organics blood for something.

Three Batman had just done the unthinkable and actually smiled. Batman never smiled. Dick realized the trap too late.

Red Tornado spoke up," you were correct Batman. My scanners indicate that the boys have faint traces of smoke inhalation in their lungs still, except Superboy so I can only assume his body has filtered it out. However my scanners can still detect large traces of alcohol in all their systems."

To prove Red Tornado's point even more, at that moment Wally threw up and it landed on Artemis's shoes and pants.

Batman glared a look that could kill. "Ladies. Out. Now."

All three girls left without hesitation, though Artemis could be heard yelling "son of a bitch" down the hall.

"Do you four have any idea the mess you've made," Batman growled.

Wally could only watch in horror as Batman played back the security systems. The four of them had been to Star Labs, Metropolis, Gotham City, and the White House. A number of scientists, innocent bystanders, and secret service agents had been hurt by the four boys. What hurt Wally the most was that seven year old twin boys were injured because of them. Kaldur was looking at the floor in shame, Dick was avoiding the Bats gaze and, Connor had his eyes closed wishing it would go away.

When Batman was done Wally spoke first," was anyone killed?"

"No," answered Batman. "However there were a number of bruised ribs, fractured skulls, and ruptured organs. Eight people have hypothermia from being thrown into a swirling vortex of cold water." Out the corner of his eye Wally saw a tear brim in Kaldur's eye. "One agent has a shattered sternum, three were shocked unconscious, one was left hanging off a roof ,and three others have 3rd degree burns from an unknown source." Connor had a somber look on his face. "I don't think I need to explain to you how stupid and dangerous your idea was. Numerous people are in critical condition because of the four of you. This is an enormous disappointment."

Wally sighed. There it was. Disappointment. He'd rather Bats be pissed off at him any time, but disappointment made you feel like absolute crap.

"What should we do with them," Red Tornado asked.

"Already got that covered Tornado," Batman answered. "From this point on, the vacation the four of you were sharing, just became separated groundings. For the remainder of this week, and next week. No missions, no contact with one another, and no visiting the cave. Richard, return to the mansion now. Alfred is waiting for you in the Batcave." Wally winced. Agent A was very lenient with Dick, and now that he was pissed Dick didn't stand a chance in that house. Dick walked to the zeta tube the computer called out his designation and a second later he was gone. "Kaldur, Orrin is awaiting you back in Atlantis do not keep him waiting." Kaldur nodded and two seconds later he was gone too. "Connor go and pack a bag of clothes. You're going to live with someone who's going to keep an eye on your ass too."

"I'll do it later," Connor replied.

"You'll do it now." Batman and Superboy glared at one another for a second and then Connor left. "Barry is waiting for you in Central City Wally, get out of here."

"Is it okay if I get some items out of my room first Batman?"

"No."

"Please Bruce?"

The Dark Knight sighed, nodded and said," five minutes Wally and after that I want you out of here."

Wally nodded and sped away. As he was packing some clothes he looked at his souvenir shelf. The only thing missing was the Helmet of Fate which Zatara was still stuck in. It was going to be a while before he was able to come back to this room. His secret get away spot on weekends. He straightened the room up some, made sure all of his mags were secretly under the dresser so none of the women (Black Canary especially) would fine them. He grabbed his bag and just stared at his room. Suddenly he felt himself be slapped aside the head. He turned and he saw her. The blonde female archer was pissed. The girl he was absolutely in love with but because he was afraid of rejection, he couldn't tell her.

"What were you dipshits thinking," Artemis growled. "Scratch that. You idiots weren't fucking thinking. You could've killed someone or yourselves Wally. Did you even think about that before you went on a drunken escapade?"

"Arty," he said reaching to grab her but she slapped his head away.

"Don't even touch me Wally. I know we aren't friend's bu-

"We are friends Artemis," he said reaching for her hand, but again she deflected him.

"I said don't touch me! And no we aren't friends. Not really. But in a weird way I was beginning to respect you. Hell maybe we were even close to being friends. I knew deep down in your heart you would never do some stupid bullshit like this but I was obviously wrong. Way to fuck up Wallace."

With that last comment she turned and stormed out of his room he sighed deeply. The one person he didn't want angry at him was now probably angrier than his Uncle was going to be and almost as mad as Canary. Wally exited his room with his bag and he saw Artemis down towards the ladies end of the hall sitting against the wall with her eyes closed.

"Way to fuck up Wallace," he repeated her words to himself. He grabbed his stuff out of his room and ran to Central City.

Connor was packing his bag. Sometimes he really hated the goddamn Batman. Yeah they got drunk he knew it was a mistake. He was sorry people got hurt, but Batman didn't have to make him feel like shit.

"Connor," a voice whispered.

"Zee," he said turning around. "Sorry I didn't hear you."

"Where are you going?"

"I have no clue. All Batman told me was pack some clothes. He said that I have to stay with someone too. I guess Red Tornado isn't qualified to give decent punishments." Connor shook his head still miffed about all that just went down then cocked his head slightly "Hey did you want to talk about what happened yesterday you know before I got completely drunk."

She put her arms around his neck and said," I like you a lot Connor." She kissed him and he kissed her back. She pushed him on the bed and hopped on top of him. Oh well at least they could do this before he was sent away. She tore off his shirt and started kissing down his chest.

Connor groaned "I like you to, have for a while"

He worked his hands up her shirt taking it off as he felt her lacy bra before she pinned his arms above his head and began sucking on his neck. She leant up and whispered in his ear "Next time you wanna have fun remember you don't have to get drunk to do it." she kissed him lightly on his lips before sauntering out of the room seductively.

Connor looked around and whispered to himself "what the fuck just happened here."

**Sorry about the bad grammar and everything, but i did this off my phone in like a hour I'm diffidently not a awesome writer.**


	5. This sucks

Sorry for not updating for a while but I had a lot of stuff to do I went to New York for track and its been a while since I had the time to really update. I plan on starting the story over there will probably be a new chapter within the next 2 weeks


End file.
